


Hey Jealousy

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny and Jack need a little nudge in the right direction and Cupid knows exactly how hard to push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> owns nothing, not proofread. Oh I was taking my look for Cupid from the model Levi Stocke, in case any one was curious!

North's parties were always legendary but this one put all of the others to shame. It was the first Christmas after Pitch's defeat and true to his word North planned the biggest and most wonder filled party to celebrate their prosperous year. Jack was floating off the ground munching on a stolen plate of Lemon Squares, which he managed to pilfer from the dessert table before anyone else could get their grubby little paws on them. Spirits and sprites from all realms had shown up to enjoy themselves. They collected in neat little groups, chatting and eating and flowing around the room like a stream down a mountain. Jack had also been told that this party was also to celebrate his becoming a Guardian. Since the party started he hadn't had a moment's peace. Everyone was clapping him on the back offering him their congratulations, the dryads had hummed to him a warm tune which he later learned was how they spoke on a regular basis. Their voices all sounded like tinkling bells and deep melodies mixed together. So, to get a quiet second to himself and to finally get to enjoy his stashed snack Jack decided to float above it all for a few minutes. 

"Jack! Come down here!" Tooth called. She was flitting in and out of guests waving her arm to him. Jack stuffed a lemon bar in his mouth and set the plate in one of the many alcoves in the ceiling. He landed softly on the floor next to her. 

"What's up Tooth?" He said. His smile was wide and for lack of a better term warm. He honestly felt like he was glowing from all the Joy that filled the room. 

"I just wondered where you had gotten off to!" She replied giving him a knowing eye. She knew Jack had a sweet tooth and usually would have scolded him for endangering his pearly whites but tonight was a special occasion. Sandy's Lemon Squares were famous. 

Just as Jack was about to reply something red caught his eye from across the room. Normally red at the North Pole wasn't a big deal. North had all sorts of decorations laying about in red, green, and gold this year. Everything from the tree to the garlands to the table decor was decked out in his theme colors. But this, this red was like fire incarnate and it belonged to a person. Well to be more specific to a man.

Jack's mouth went dry. Tooth who had stopped her prattling when she noticed she didn't have the Frost spirit's attention and followed his line of sight. Ah. 

"Stop staring, Jack...." Tooth laughed. 

"Who is that?" He asked, turning more fully to look, well gape at this man.

"That...." She laughed, "is Cupid. Don't look too long Jack, oh someone should have warned you, he has this sort of pull..." Her voice began to sound muffled as he walked away from her, completely entranced by the handsome man across the room. Cupid, he thought, was suposed to be a baby in a diaper shooting arrows into humans. This was definetly not a baby. He was tall and broad, his tan shoulders well defined over hundreds of years of bowmanship. His hair was a shock of red, short on the sides and longer on top and it suited him. His eyes were like a clear blue sea that Jack could let himself get lost in. His beard was even red, and the longer he stared the closer and closer his feet lead him towards the compelling man until he was standing right infront of him.

"Hello there...." His voice was a deep timbre that had Jack suppressing a shudder.

"H-hi..uhhh....my name i-is Jack." The colder spirit gave a lopsided grin. He felt euphoric, like he had a million believers. 

"Oh yes, you are the newest Guardian, right?" Cupid asked. He could tell poor Jack was feeling the effects that everyone else around him did. He tried to curb it, especially at large gatherings like this, but the first time someone laid eyes on him was always the worst. Physical contact usually managed to knock it out of their systems, so he grabbed Jack's hand and shook it.

"Yes," Jack coughed, he felt a bit better somehow, more clear headed at least, "Yes, thank you. I hope I didn't interrupt you. Sorry....I just don't know...what just happened...." Jack felt his face frost over in embarrassment. 

Cupid gave him the widest smile, "That's alright. It happens to everyone the first time." They laughed. From across the room E. Aster Bunnymund was caught up discussing the unusual plant life of Costa Rica with a small mountain spirit who was indigenous to the region. He was worried about the recent shrinkage of their forests and was curious if Bunny could spare a moment to look at them when Spring came around. Bunny of course would come to help, he had no problems helping other spirits when they truly needed him. He sighed though, wanting to find Jack and at least speak to him some tonight. It was after all a party in his honor. He heard his laugh, even in a crowded room Bunny's ears were trained to pick out Jack's voice. He scanned the group and found the shock of white hair he was looking for. Oh no, Jack was mingling with Cupid of all spirits. Cupid was not a bad person, but his power did cause some rather embarrassing side effects if you didn't know how to guard against his particular....charm. But there they were looking for all the world looking like friends. Bunny's hair rose up on the back of his neck, for some reason he didn't like seeing them together, it gnawed at him as North might say 'in his belly'.

"So....Jack....it may not come as a surprise but I can sense something in you." Cupid said leaning into the Frost spirits space. No, No, No Jack knew where this was going. "You are in love." Damn, there it was out in the open. Jack wanted to slap his hand across the stupidly handsome face in front of him but politely refrained. 

Sighing, "Yeah...just....don't tell anyone ok. He would be furious if he found out." Jack gripped his staff a little tighter in his hands in a nervous gesture. 

"Hmmmmm....You know....I don't really think so Jack. In fact, I have a....oh call it a professional hunch that if you let me help, you might just get what you want. No, what you need." Cupid smiled again. Jack just stared, all the noise of the party forgotten.

"What do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid is the only one who knows the plan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah disclaimer

"What do you need me to do?" Jack said firmly. Cupid eyed him up and down, the boy looked resolved. Good, he thought, he's going to need it. 

"Well," Cupid said leaning in close. Out of the corner of those clear blue eyes Cupid had spotted his target, Aster and knew the Bunny was watching the pair. He saw the tense set of those furred shoulders and the narrowed gaze that was zoned in on Jack. Yes, this was perfect. All he needed to do was...."First I need to you laugh." Cupid leaned in the whisper in the frost spirit's ear. "Like whatever I just said was the cleverest thing you have ever heard." The deep voice in his ear had Jack frosting over his cheeks. He managed to laugh at least, loud and clear, and somewhat genuine. Cupid ran a strong hand under Jack's chin, tilting his face up to look into the older Spirit's eyes. Jack really did have a lovely face, its a shame Cupid thought that he wouldn't get a chance with the younger sprite, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his time now. The grip that Jack had on his staff loosened under Cupid's gaze. Almost without noticing Jack rested a pale hand on the broad chest in front of him, even though it was covered in a white toga like garment he could feel the heartbeat underneath his cold fingers. Perfection, Cupid smiled inwardly. 

Something was bubbling under Jack's skin. He felt warmer all the sudden, and out of nowhere he realized he said, "Let's get out of here...."

Across the room Aster was burning. He made no attempt to engage in conversation and he suddenly had no taste for food. His green eyes hadn't left the two spirits across the room since he first saw them together. His watchful gaze took in every tiny detail, his ear twitched with nervous energy and when he heard Jack's laugh he frowned. Cupid had leaned in to say something in the Guardian's ear, and it had made Jack laugh. It irked him. Then just when Aster thought it couldn't get any worse, that Greek so called god lifted Jack's chin like he was going to kiss him! He was two seconds from barging over there and ripping that tan mountain of muscles away from his friend when he heard the worst thing. "Let's get out of here...." Aster felt cold. He stopped his B-line for the pair and just stood, his stomach down by his feet. Did Jack just say what he thought he did? He knew how that sounded didn't he?

Cupid just smiled and grabbed a pale hand and lead them out of the great room and into the darkened hallway. Once there Cupid dropped that hand and pulled Jack by his collar down the hall, his mission on his mind. "Whaaaa....where are we going?" Jack asked, curious as to how they got out here. His mind was in a bit of fog right now.

"Nowhere, set your staff down right here." The older sprite motioned to the rail running along the edge of the hall, that turned into a large set of stairs. Jack, a little uneasy about leaving his staff somewhere, gently laid it against the railing. The second he set it down he was pulled again a few steps towards the stairs and placed against the darkened wall. 

"Ok now, here is where it gets fun." Cupid grinned like a cat. Now being the Guardian of Fun, Jack normally had a good idea about what constituted "fun" but he had no word for what this was. "Ok, put your hands around my upper arms," Cupid instructed as he closed in on Jack. His larger body crowded the smaller man into the wall, his hands on either side of Jack's head. Doing as he was told the winter spirit suddenly felt warm again, and then embarrassingly his feet lifted off the floor. Cupid had shifted one strong thigh between Jack's legs, sliding the slim body up the wall.

Aster finally shook himself out of his daze. He had seen his friend walk out into the hallway with Cupid, and he was determined to follow if only to make sure everything was ok. He was not, however, going to rip that smug youngling of a love god away from Jack. At least, he kept trying to remind himself of that.

He loped to the door, and peered to his right....nothing down there. Then his nose picked up the cool smell of leaves and pine to his left side, a smell that was purely Jack Frost. Speaking of, a few steps away was the familiar staff laid against the bannister. 

By the time Aster reached the staff he became immediately aware of the two spirits pressed up to the wall, not another 15 feet from him. Even in the dark Bunny could tell what was going on, his senses ever keen. He cursed them. Another clench in his chest had him fighting for air, he should go.

"Stop." Jack said. That had Bunny stopping in his tracks, he turned back to the couple. It had been loud and clear. Cupid uncurled himself from around the smaller man. 

********* a few moments ago**********  
Cupid had shifted one strong thigh between Jack's legs, sliding the slim body up the wall. 

"What are you do-doing?" Jack felt uncomfortable, this was....not what he had wanted. 

"Hush, now in a few minutes he's going to come out the door and head this way-" Jack opened his mouth to ask how he knew that "-shush, now when that happens I need you to tell me to stop. Nice and clear....got that?" Jack nodded. 

"Who's going to come out the door?" Everything felt like it was spinning. Normally not having his feet on the ground was no problem, but right now the young Guardian would give anything to feel the worn wooden floor against his skin.

"Aster." Was all Cupid has time to say before said Spring Spirit's shadow appeared in the hall. Right on time. With a pointed look Cupid ducked his head down to the joint of Jack's neck and shoulder.

"Stop."  
******************************

Cupid shifted so that the winter spirit was now standing on his own two feet. "Shame, I thought we might have some fun...." The older spirit said, his voice reaching out to Aster's ears. "But I see now, there is someone else you want...more than anything." Without a second glance he turned, walked around Bunny and re-entered the party. 

Aster stepped up to his friend, who practically glowed in the moonlight and silently returned the staff. 

"Thanks, sorry about that Cottontail." Jack laughed, grabbing the back of his own head. 

"He said....someone else..." Aster took another step forward.

"Huh? Oh yeah...someone else...." Again Jack's cheeks frosted over. It was now or never, and he silently thanked Cupid for setting up his chance so well. He had admittedly been a little lost, but it had all worked out in the end. Well, so far.

"Yeah...I'm happy for ya Frostbite. Ya deserve ta be happy." Aster sighed. "Any chance of tellin' me who's the lucky one?"

"It's you," Jack smiled as Bunny's head snapped back up in surprise, "you Gumby." 

TBC


End file.
